


Point of View

by mruuh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruuh/pseuds/mruuh
Summary: Boruto steals Sarada's glasses
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Point of View

“Man, Sarada, you are  _ blind _ , dattebasa!” Boruto exclaimed as he had a pair of red glasses situated on his face while the owner of the red glasses glared.

Boruto kept swiveling around, trying to look through her spectacles and accessing everything through her lenses. He looked quite ridiculous in them considering it clashed with his outfit and face. They were not at all suited for his face and overall complexion.

Sarada sent him an icy glare at his blurry figure. “Quite the observer, you are,” she said tightly. “Now, give me back my glasses.”

The Uchiha teen went over to grab her glasses but the blond teen swiveled again, glancing at the entrance of a nearby coffee shop. They had been released from their last mission and given the rest of the day off as well as the next day. Normally, Sarada would’ve gone off to do some training but somehow Boruto had managed to rope her into coming with him and Mitsuki to his favorite place; Thunder Burger. Before they’d go, Mitsuki had to stop by his apartment and so they promised to wait outside the apartment.

“What’s so interesting about a pair of glasses?” Sarada questioned, leaning again to grab the spectacles but he evaded her.

It’s true she could’ve simply grabbed them without difficulty but she didn’t really want to exert any energy on Boruto. It was beyond her on the reason that Boruto was so interested in her glasses. He had snatched them off her face after Mitsuki had gone up, wanting to try them on.

Boruto stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. “I can hardly see you, dattebasa,” he muttered, ignoring her once again and still fascinated seeing through her point of view of the world. A blurry point of view since it was made for her prescription.

“Well, no duh,” Sarada chastised, expressing her irritation. “They’re made for my  _ vision _ .”

“How do I look?” Boruto asked. Although Boruto was a blurry mess to Sarada, she could still see him technically. The blond teen mimicked the way she’d raise her glasses, lifting a finger gently against the bridge that connected the frame and raised them. He must’ve thought he would look cool but he was so wrong.

Sarada deadpanned. “Ridiculous.”

Boruto opened his mouth and protested angrily. “ _ Eh? _ It’s not like you can see me anyways since I have your glasses so your opinion doesn’t matter, dattebasa!”

“And I’m glad I can’t see you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> summaries are not my thing at all but another little borusara fic, here u goooo


End file.
